The field of the disclosure relates generally to extraction of features from data, and more specifically, to automatic and semi-automatic geographic and geometric feature extraction.
Feature extraction and content generation from sensor data, and more particularly from image data, is important for simulation and geospatial analysis. In some known systems, a user typically reviews an image to identify features such as buildings, roads, water ways, coastlines, etc. and label. The user then digitizes the boundaries of each feature and labels the feature as a building, a roadway, etc. The users of such known systems are typically skilled analysts who spend around ten seconds to digitize the boundary of a single building in an image. Accordingly, the use of known systems for feature extraction are often time consuming and limited by the skills of the human user.